Office Jerk: Workplace Rampage
''Office Jerk: Workplace Rampage ''is a 2016 American horror thriller action comedy film directed by Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan (in his directorial debut along with Sausage Party), produced by Jeremy Renner and written by Tommy Wirkola based on the HBO television series Office Jerk. It stars Patton Oswalt as the killer, Michael Vincent and Catherine Taber as his wife, Teresa Vincent as well as the voice of Dee Bradley Baker as Snowball, Vincent's cat. Distributed by Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by LStar Capital, Village Roadshow Pictures and HBO Films, the film released on August 12, 2016. Details Directed by Conrad Vernon Greg Tiernan Produced by Jeremy Renner Written by Tommy Wirkola Starring Patton Oswalt Catherine Taber Dee Bradley Baker Production companies LStar Capital Village Roadshow Pictures HBO Films Distributed by Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date August 12, 2016 Plot Michael Vincent and his friends are working in the First State Bank of Wyoming until the place goes dark. Cast *Patton Oswalt as Michael Vincent, an employee at the First State Bank of Wyoming and is Teresa's husband who becomes the killer *Catherine Taber as Teresa Vincent, Michael's wife *Tommy Lee Jones as Chuck Cupcake, an employee in the bank who loves cupcakes *Tom Hanks as Stanley Stapler, an employee in the bank who is the stapler man and is Garrett's brother *Meryl Streep as Pam Ball, an employee in the bank who loves to throw paper balls at people for torture and is Wanda's sister *Steve Carell as Frank Fishbowl, an employee in the bank who loves aquatic animals *Tim Allen as Franklin Fan, an employee in the bank who loves to lounge around fans *Daniel Craig as Pete Pie, an employee in the bank who loves pie *Trey Parker as Peter Pizza, an employee in the bank who loves pizza *Martin Freeman as Barry Soap, an employee in the bank who loves soap *Jeremy Renner as Patrick Airplane, an employee in the bank who loves to make paper airplanes *Seth Rogen as Felix Sack, an employee in the bank who loves covering things in flour *Gemma Arterton as Bredia Beehive, an employee in the bank who loves bees *Alex Russell as Eddie Elf, an employee in the bank who loves elves *Portia Doubleday as Samantha Santa, an employee in the bank who is the chef in the bank's cafeteria *Julianne Moore as Bella Boss, an employee in the bank who is everyone's boss *Judy Greer as Lydia Tile, an employee in the bank who loves to spell words *Gabriella Wilde as Sarah Scoreboard, an employee in the bank who loves to count numbers *Matt Stone as Daniel Dynamite, an employee in the bank who loves explosives *Kristen Wiig as Christina Phone, an employee in the bank who loves to crack codes *Ansel Elgort as Larry Letter, an employee in the bank who is the delivery man *Jonah Hill as Pat Compatible, an employee in the bank who loves to drink soda cans *Joel Kinnaman as Gary Glove, an employee in the bank who wears a glove on his right hand *Bill Hader as Toby Turkey, an employee in the bank who loves chickens *Samuel L. Jackson as Tanner Paper, an employee in the bank who loves to cover trees with toilet paper *Channing Tatum as Tad Taco, an employee in the bank who loves tacos *Michael Cera as Cooper Laptop, an employee in the bank who loves laptops and computers *Dwayne Johnson as Mikey Trappers, an employee in the bank who loves mice *Jamie Blackley as Buster Boxer, an employee in the bank who loves boxing *Chloe Grace Moretz as Vada Heartbreaker, an employee in the bank who loves Valentine's Day *Rob Croddry as Jay Box, an employee in the bank who loves juice boxes *Clark Duke as Harry Leprechaun, an employee in the bank who loves St. Patrick's Day *James Franco as Fritz Extinguisher, an employee in the bank who puts out fires *Adam Scott as Pablo Tree, an employee in the bank who loves forests *Chevy Chase as Nathan Maker, an employee in the bank who loves to party *Danny McBride as Samuel Paper, an employee in the bank who is in charge of the paper shredder *Reese Witherspoon as Zoe Mask, an employee in the bank who loves zombie dance parties *Dave Foley as Wally Wrench, an employee in the bank who is the mechanic *Sam Rockwell as Prince Pen, an employee in the bank who is in charge of lost, destroyed, stolen pens *Kevin Spacey as Chris Mackley, an employee in the bank who is the announcer of the bank *Rosemarie Dewitt as Pamela Pencil, an employee in the bank who is in charge of lost, destroyed or stolen pencils *Robbie Amell as Shaggy Squid, an employee in the bank who loves squids *Thomas Haden Church as Eddie Eraser, an employee in the bank who is in charge of lost, destroyed or stolen erasers *Bruce Willis as Kenneth Icicle, an employee in the bank who works at the ice cream truck outside it *Lauren Graham as Maddie Egghatcher, an employee in the bank who loves watching eggs hatch *Sylvester Stallone as Simon Fighter, an employee in the bank who loves snowball fights and is Emily's husband *Alicia Vikander as Beth Bobblehead, an employee in the bank who loves bobbleheads *Dakota Johnson as Debbie Dart, an employee in the bank who loves darts *Craig Robinson as Dennis Brick, an employee in the bank who loves bricks *Alexander Gould as Garrett Stapler, an employee in the bank who is Stanley's brother *Albert Brooks as Tony Trophy, an employee in the bank who keeps awards in a trophy case *Rebel Wilson as Kyle Gum, an employee in the bank who loves to chew gum *Allison Brie as Tiffany Brain, an employee in the bank who has short-term memory loss *Ellen DeGeneres as Mika Monitor, an employee in the bank who fixes computers *Paul Rudd as Eric Golfer, an employee in the bank who loves golf *Leslie Mann as Emily Fighter, an employee in the bank who is Simon's wife *Ice Cube as Hubert Plunger, an employee in the bank who is the plumber of the bathrooms of it *Sam Claflin as Cole Mountainclimber, an employee in the bank who works with mice *Emilia Clarke as Wanda Ball, an employee in the bank who loves summer activities and is Pam's sister *Jack Huston as Romeo Gnomes, an employee in the bank who loves gardening Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Snowball, the Vincent couple's cat *Ashley Johnson as the Cell Phone, the object that speaks in Christina after she swallows it Release The film was scheduled for release on August 12, 2016 so that Columbia Pictures would release it with Sausage Party. MPAA rating The film is rated R for strong bloody violence throughout, language including sexual references and some drug use. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on November 15, 2016. Transcript For the transcript, click here. Appearances Distributors Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Producers Village Roadshow Pictures Sony Pictures Entertainment *''Office Jerk: Workplace Rampage ''(2016) (under Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, LStar Capital and HBO Films) HBO Films External Links ''Office Jerk: Workplace Rampage ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2016 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:LStar Capital films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:HBO Films films